In the variable flow valve (VFV) of U.S. Pub. Pat. Appln. 2006/0278285 entitled “Variable Flow Valve,” the teachings and disclosure of which are hereby incorporated in their entireties by reference thereto, a return spring forcibly biases a plunger toward an outlet to ensure that the valve remains in a closed position when the valve is not powered. To draw the plunger away from the outlet and place the valve in the open position, the force of the return spring must be overcome. This is generally accomplished by providing a certain amount of power to the valve. Thus, the total power consumption of the valve is affected by the need to counteract the force of the spring found in the valve.
In modern or high end appliances or other systems, several of the above-noted valves may be included to, for example, control the flow of gas to the concentrically, spaced-apart burners. Typically, the inner burner is used for low heat cooking and the outer burner or burners are used for higher temperature cooking. Here, multiple valves are employed to meter the gas to its respective burner to accommodate the heating level called for by the user. Therefore, to redirect or simultaneously feed fluid (e.g., gas) flow from one source to different outlets requires the use or two or more valves.
Unfortunately, for those appliances that utilize and control numerous valves, the overall cost of ownership and the overall cost of operation of the appliance may be significantly increased. Indeed, each valve that must be purchased and installed by the appliance manufacture adds cost to the overall purchase price of the appliance. In addition, each return spring force that must be overpowered to place each valve in the open position adds to the overall amount of power drawn by the appliance.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a cost-saving, power-saving valve that improves upon the above-noted valve. The invention provides such a valve. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.